We've got work to do
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: "In Lawerence, Kansas a happy family of four's home was burned down mysteriously. John and Mary Winchester made it out alive but their two young sons are missing, some are beginning to presume that they are dead." AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Supernatural or the characters which makes me sad but in return I'll make the writers sad! MUAHAHAHHA! Ok let's just start the story.

*the night of the fire*

Mary had been sleeping quite soundly. Sammy and Dean were asleep after the goodnight kisses to one another, and that had been a rough patch for a while considering they wouldn't stop giggling. That is until the baby monitor activated and Sam's pitiful cries echoed across the house. Mary opened her eyes halfway and lazily tried to hit John on the arm but he wasn't there. She squinted at the emptiness besides her but nonetheless stood up and began to walk down the hallway. She neared the nursery and saw a figure leaning over the crib of Sam.

"John?" She whispered.

The man just shushed her slowly so Mary figured he had everything under control. Only problem? She heard the television downstairs. Mary padded down the stairs quietly and saw a figure sitting on the couch. Panic rose in her throat and she just screamed.

"JOHN HELP!"

She watched as the figure immediately stood up and ran with her.

"I'll check the nursery you go get Dean!" John shouted.

Panic was turning into adrenaline as she ran into her little boy's room.

"Please be there please be there." She whispered in a hoarse chant.

But as she opened the door to reveal her boy's batman themed room, Dean was nowhere in sight. The window was open and the curtains ruffled into the night. Her hand flew to her mouth as she screamed into the night. John appeared in the doorway with tears pricking his eyes.

"Mary he's gone. Sammy's gone. Oh god it's my fault." He whispered slowly approaching Mary.

She quickly ripped his hand free and spun around, anger reflecting in her eyes. "No. It's my fault. The boys are gone... And it's my fault."

John opened his mouth to speak but that was until a man appeared in the darkest corner of the room. Two small figures were laying in his arms, screeching for their parents.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mary shrieked and began to bolt towards him but he simply raised a hand, sending her body to the wall.

"You should've checked in him Mary. You should've left your room." The man said with a deep and amused voice.

He raised his face and revealed his bright yellow eyes. "But now. Now it's too late."

John had been sneaking up by the wall to where the yellow eyed demon was smirking. He could easily see Dean staring at his dad, pleading for help. John felt tears slipping down as he weakly reached a hand forward. Yellow eyes cracked his head to the side to smirk at him.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Johnny boy." He said with a chuckle before raising his hand, flinging John's body to the wall with a sickening crack.

"Until we meet again." He said.

Mary locked eyes with Dean and mouthed 'I love you' as tears consistently fell down her cheeks. Dean shrieked for his mother as the yellow eyed demon began to turn into smoke.

"Watch. Over... Your brother..." John croaked out.

Silence crept in as the yellow eyed demon disappeared with their children. Mary was released from the iron grip on the wall and crumpled to the floor in a tear stained mess. That moment was soon worsened as flames began to spread rapidly. John heaved in a breath as oxygen began to be cut off.

"MARY WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!" He yelled over the noise from the fire.

Mary, however, was busy rocking back and forth cuddling Dean's old blanket. "I can't. It's all my fault it's all my fault... THIS IS WHY HUNTING RUINS PEOPLE!"

John couldn't let her die but he knew she was grieving. He was saved however when firemen paraded into the house; through the windows and doors. They wrapped their arms around the two of them to guide them through, placing oxygen masks on their faces. Mary just stared blankly throughout it all and John just stared at her, not knowing how to deal with her. They were seated on the edge of a truck as the two sat there holding each other close as the house continued to burn down. John kissed the top of Mary's head as she began to sob.

"We'll find them Mary... We'll find them. As long as we have each other, right?" He whispered into her hair.

She shakily nodded and jumped down, walking over to the Impala. She began to load stuff into the trunk of the car and John carefully held her hand as she began to put the gun down.

Mary, staring blankly at him, threw the gun into the trunk, turned to him and said 5 words. "We've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So if any of you guys like the story please review because it helps me out a lot. As always thank you!

Btw this chapter was mainly to show the hatred Mary has for hunting, foreshadowing for stuff happening later on, and more of a filler in before I start fast forwarding time.

Disclaimer: *checks watch* still don't own supernatural.

*one year later after the fire*

John was drinking yet again as he sat staring at the only family photo they had. It was a year later on Sam's birthday. John stifled a sigh and took another swig but the second the bottle left his lips, a hand swiped it from him.

"Hey! Mary!" He whined.

Sure enough Mary was standing in front of him with a cocked eyebrow. "John! Come on we are practicing every day."

John looked up at her and looked back at the floor. "Mary today is Sammy's birthday."

She softened a little and carefully placed the bottle on the table next to her. Mary sat gingerly next to him and hugged John.

"I know. That's why we have to keep practicing so when we do find them, because we will, we will be ready. They will be back with us soon." Mary whispered comfortingly.

John leaned into the soft touch but she was already up. He groaned and stood up to, staggering a bit and looked at her with a pout.

Mary chuckled. "It's not going to work."

John still pouted and walked outside where weapons were spread out. "You weren't joking when you said you would train me."

"No I wasn't joking. I hate hunting. But now I just want to see those sons of bitches dead. Which means you're helping. Now pick up that dagger."

John did as he was told and as soon as he held it, a flash of movement slashed it out of his grip. "Hey! Mary!"

Mary grinned wickedly at him. "You're not fast enough, Johnny."

He narrowed his eyes at the nickname and smirked. "Oh game on!"

They sparred for a couple minutes and each time, John would lose his dagger. By the 8th try, he let out an angry yell and smashed Mary's dagger out of her hand.

She blinked in surprise and slowly grinned. "There we are."

John took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Now come here." She said.

John smiled and leaned in for a kiss but he suddenly felt her hands guiding his to a dagger.

"So you put your fingers there, hold it tightly..."

"Mary!" He groaned.

*several hours later*

"Duck! Block! Side step! Jump!" Mary shouted as she kept leaping, lunging, and to John's dismay; stabbing.

"I'm! Trying! To! Not! Die!" He yelled as he twisted and shouted in all different forms.

Mary laughed loudly at that and as soon as she did, John stepped up to her, knocked the dagger off, elbowed her throat and locked her arms with one hand while the other held the dagger to her neck. Both of them stood motionless from a couple of minutes before John slowly stepped away. Mary stared at him with no expression before a smile broke through.

"I'm so proud of you." She said as she kissed him passionately.

John smiled into it but images flashed before him. They hadn't kissed after the fire. Only cried, ate, and slept. He stepped back a bit and was surprised to see tears on Mary's face as well.

"I miss them so much." She whispered.

John took a shaky breath and nodded in comprehension. "I do too. But we will find them and when we do we will kill whoever did that."

Mary froze and shook her head violently. "I've killed so many innocent people because they were being used as, dare I say it, a meat suit for the deeds of demons."

"But they aren't human, Mary-"

"THEY ARE TO ME!" She shouted.

John knew what she was feeling. Memories of hunting in the past, her dad, saving John. She slowly fell to her knees, dropping the dagger.

"I never wanted to be a hunter. Maybe if I never..." Her words died in her mouth as John furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'if I never'?"

Mary looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "If I never made that deal to save you he never would've come. They wouldn't be gone, more likely dead." She said in a mere whisper.

John couldn't deny he felt his heart burn when she said that but he said nothing. "Mary, I know what you're feeling. But turning against each other makes us more likely to fail in getting the boys back rather than winning."

Mary just nodded and shakily stood up sniffling. "I'm going to, uh, go sleep. I just need to rest..."

John nodded and watched as she left. It would take a bit, but he knew Mary would be okay. At least, that's what he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALSO LIKED IT AND FOLLOWED

Disclaimer: *prays to god* yep still don't own supernatural

*5 years later*

He knew he probably shouldn't leave but there was no other choice. For days, hell its been months since he has last been out in the field killing demons. Staring at the door, he gripped his gun tightly before opening it fully. Walking with confident strides, he felt a sudden surge of rebellion. Mary didn't know he was leaving and if she would train him for 5 years, she wouldn't really have a problem with him going out for a quick shot. He had recently called Ellen and her husband to see if he would be able to go for a hunt. But to be honest, John was scared. No. He wasn't just scared, he was petrified. What if he ran into his children? What would happen then? He would never kill them. He couldn't ever kill them. John was supposed to be a brave and mighty hunter but no. Not only was he trained by Mary, but he was shaking with fear. This was one thing he would never be able to heal from. His children were taken from him and all Mary wanted was to train so they could hunt them down? No. He would find the bastard that took them in the first place and shove a bullet down it's throat. John froze for a minute and realized he had rolled his hands into fists. Taking a calm breath, he released his grip and looked around to see that he was right in front of his Chevy Impala. He smirked a little at his vehicle before climbing in and looking, out of habit, in the rear view mirror. His smirk faded instantly as he realized his kids weren't in the back seat, and he doubted that they would be. They use to sit side by side, Sam in his carry on and Dean in his booster seat. Sam would be 5 and Dean would be 9 right now. Grinding his teeth together, he put the car in reverse and began to drive down the road.

*back to where Mary is*

Mary froze. Something was off. She had been putting her gun back together again and then taking it apart for nearly 2 hours now. John must have stopped practicing since everything was silent. Carefully placing her now repaired gun in her pocket, she slowly crept down the steps. She heard whispering and part of her was relieved he was there. But that moment quickly disappeared as she realized that there were three voices. Mary gulped and pressed her back to the wall and peered around the corner of the room. She saw two kids and a man.

"Now boys, you know what the job is, right?" The man said in a raspy voice.

"Yessir." The two kids responded.

"Good. Now we have company, go entertain her." He said with a chuckle before disappearing completely.

Mary froze as the two children turned steadily towards her. A sob left her lips as she saw the distinct features on the boys' faces. The older one had freckles, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was smiling at her and Mary had to look away but her eyes just went to the younger one. He must have been about five and had curly brown hair, blue green eyes, and a dimple to complete it.

The older of the two smiled even more. "Hello mom."

Mary felt tears pouring out as she placed a shaking hand on her mouth. "No..." she whispered.

"Mommy, it's Dean." He spoke calmly.

"No you're not... You can't be." She sobbed.

"Momma," the younger one said, his lower lip pouting. "It's Sammy. De you said she know."

Dean calmly placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She does she just won't admit it. You gave up on us didn't you?"

Mary stood up, her knees shaking and anger boiling in her eyes. "I never gave up and I never WILL give up. You are MY kids."

Something flickered across Dean's face but it was gone within a second. "Not anymore. We work for Azazel."

A growl rumbled through Mary's throat. "Well Dean I want you to do something for me okay honey? Tell him, if he wants you two, he has to go through my dead body."

Dean blinked and pulled Sammy closer. Mary reached a hand out to stop him but she knew they wouldn't listen.

"Mommy why? He's not a bad man. We can be a team." Dean asked innocently.

Mary bit her lip as she continued to sob softly. "I can't."

Dean's eyes darkened and he held Sammy's hand with a glare. "Fine. But just so you know, you had your chance. But we will get you back mother. Whether you like it or not, this is who we are."

Mary shook her head violently as her now broken voice shrieked. "Please come back home, please."

"No."

Mary locked eyes with Sammy who was trying not to cry. "What's wrong?"

Sam shook slightly and blobs of tears fell down his face. "I-I don't know who exactly y-you a-are."

She calmly reached out a hand to her son but heard a protective growl from Dean. Mary pulled her hand back and swallowed.

"It's okay Sammy. You will soon." This time she locked eyes with Dean with a warning glance. "You will know who I am."

Dean scowled but that same flash from earlier came across his face. Mary knew they both remembered something but each time she tried to make them know, a flash of remembrance would go through his features. But her moment with the boys was short lived as Azazel appeared again.

"Boys, what did she say?" He said with a smirk.

Dean gulped and she saw fear in his eyes but that disappeared. "She said no."

Azazel made a tsk noise and grinned down at her. "Well Mary we all will see you soon. Next time, I hope you make a wiser choice."

Before she could speak or even say a simple goodbye, Azazel was gone yet again with her children. This time, however, Mary was truly and utterly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I haven't worked on this in a while and I'm sorry! I'm recovering from surgery and I'm in high school! It's difficult :/ but here's the next one so yay!  
Disclaimer: *puts hand outside* stillll don't own supernatural  
*a couple days later*  
John walked through the door with a grunt and heavy breathing before slamming it shut and letting his body fall back. He looked down and saw that the blood had dried so there was just a giant splatter of dark red on his chest. It wasn't his. It... Wasn't his. John began to shake slightly and punched the door in pure anger. Yet that's when Mary decided to enter the room. She looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks.  
"Where the HELL have you been?!" She screamed.  
John's eyes dropped so he focused on the sole of his shoes. "Mary.."  
"No. You don't get to even think about apologizing to me. Do you realize I thought you..." Her last words were choked out as a hand flew to her mouth.  
Guilt flooded throughout John's body in a cold wave. "Mary... What happened while I was gone?"  
Mary shuddered and sat down in a chair. "They came, John. Sammy and Dean. They were standing right there and... And... I-I couldn't d-do anything! NOTHING!" Sobs poured out of her mouth as she put her head in her hands.  
John quickly ran over to her side and just held her tightly. "Mary listen to me, I'm here now. They didn't get me. I promise that I won't leave you ever again."  
"But what if I do." Mary whispers.  
John let's go slowly and looks at her face. Tears were stained under her eyes which were slightly swollen and everything just looked so fragile as if she could break any second.  
John sighed and took her hand. "Well I won't let that happen."  
Mary just nodded and wiped her eyes before they trailed down John's body. With each glance, her eyes grew until she looked as though she would be sick.  
"John why is there blood all over you?" She whispers, scared out of her mind.  
He looks at his chest and stands up slowly. "Now Mary, you gotta listen to me-"  
"What have you done?" She growls.  
John just shook his head and laughed bitterly. "I shot first and asked questions later, Mary."  
He didn't want to say that. He didn't MEAN to say that. But it was already done and Mary just let more tears fall before she fled into her room.  
"Mary..." He called weakly but she wouldn't answer.  
His feet felt glued to the floor as he fell to his knees. "Why did you take my boys? You ruined everything. All she wanted was a normal life..."  
Those words were quiet and left an empty feeling throughout the room which just made him angry.  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CHILDREN?" He yelled, this time is own voice echoed back.  
He just stared at the ceiling and remembered the fire spreading across over the crib. It could've been Mary. He would have his boys but would lose Mary and he wasn't ready to give her up that easily. Just as he was thinking of it, Mary came back in, this time with tissues and ice cream.  
He chuckled and ran forward to kiss her which she gladly returned. "Thank you." He murmured.  
She smiles into the kiss and pulls back. "Now, let's just calm down. You can explain the blood tomorrow but for now, WE'VE got personal work to do."  
John and shakes his head with a smile. "Lead the way my female huntress."  
*the next morning*  
John felt refreshed. Him and Mary really needed a day to just themselves, to not go insane over worry. As he walked into the kitchen, he soon realized that their moment was over. Mary was clutching the phone tightly and was staring at him.  
"John. Where was that blood from?"  
He froze and shook his head. "Mary please I can explain-"  
"NO! You've explained enough already... Oh my god I can't believe this..."  
Mary had begun pacing the floor and John knew a mental breakdown was about to occur so he quickly swooped in and held her despite her constant pulling to get away.  
"Mary listen to me! I have to explain! It's not what it seems! Please!" He whispered.  
She slowly stilled and looked up at him, her face a mask. "We have to go see Ellen."  
John nodded and rubbed her back. "Alright. We will okay? We will..."  
But soon that promise would be empty and they would both be pushed farther into a swirl of chaos.


End file.
